


The Beanie

by beanfriedfritters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Is A Tease, Boys Kissing, Cute, Floof, Height Differences, M/M, a beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfriedfritters/pseuds/beanfriedfritters
Summary: Albus has a beanie. He's not a fan, but his best friend, Scorpius, is.





	The Beanie

# ===Al's Beanie===

Scorpius loved Albus' red beanie. Albus, known by relatives and friends as Al, wore it only when the ice and snow appeared, Scorpius had tried for so long to make Al wear it when it was above naught degrees but to no avail. Al thought it looked stupid and that it clashed horribly with his green eyes and tie. The Ravenclaw, Scorpius, purely thought it to be endearing and was currently sat with al by the lake, attempting to make him put on the offending garment.

"But Scorp! It makes my hair stick out in odd angles and messes it up!" The aforementioned merely looked up at Al's haywire hair then resumed eye contact with the green-eyed boy.

He deadpanned, "And that's a difference from usual, how?"

Albus' resolve was slowly diminishing as he ran out of arguments. Especially when Scorpius started to plead. "Al! Just this once? I promi-"

The Slytherin rose an eyebrow in disbelief, "Don't make a promise you can't keep. You know that if I put it on now, you're simply going to bug me until I put it on again, right?"

A crease appeared in between Scorpius' brows, "That's true but still… I want you to put it on!"

"Demanding much?" Al said with a grin, then his face turned to one of confusion, "Why? Why do you want me to put it on so much?"

Scorpius blushed.

 _He blushed._ The son of Draco Malfoy, King of cold, annoying masks, blushed! Al thought he might just die on the spot.

"It's just… It's uh- Nice? - no. Umm…" Scorpius appeared to be fighting an inner battle, "It makes you look bloody adorable!" He burst out. His eyes widened and he turned on his heel to run away, back to the castle. Al grabbed his arm and looked into the grey depths which were at that moment jumping about, looking everywhere but at his best friend.

"Scorp, calm it! I don't mind..." Al smirked but it really didn't help Scorpius calm his heart-rate. Scorpius stepped so as to make sure that Albus couldn't actually hear the loud beating emanating from his chest. The Slytherin followed the step with a longer stride so that if Scorpius leaned a centimetre forward, their chests would be touching. Albus could hear the other boy gulp and looked into his eyes from under his long lashes. Scorpius noticed the height difference now that couldn't be seen from a distance, but now seemed quite severe. Al's hair tickled Scorpius' nose and his eyes were in direct view of Scorpius' lips. "What is it, Scorp? Not quite so superior now?" He chuckled and the deep timbre made the Ravenclaw swoon.

"Ah fuck it." Scorpius lowered his head so he was in line with the shorter boy's full lips and pushed his against them in a chaste kiss. He quickly pulled back and looked away. He soon felt the blood run up his neck and collect in his cheeks. Albus lightly took his face in his calloused hands and turned it gently back to meet his emerald gaze. He rolled onto the ball of his feet and pressed his mouth to Scorpius'. The blonde melted into Albus' kiss and wrapped his arms around the other boy's slim waist. Al put his arms around Scorp's pale neck and lifted himself higher. Scorpius realized this and used his grip on the green-eyed boy to place him down on his shoes for a bit of extra height. Neither loosened their strong hold on the other until they parted, a few minutes later, and even then, they stayed in each other's arms, with their foreheads touching.

"Finally," Al breathed out, "I honestly didn't think you'd do that until we were somewhere between the ages of seventy and one-hundred." Scorpius flicked his gaze back up to Al's eyes from staring at the smaller boy's swollen lips.

"Why didn't you do it before?"

Al grinned at him. "Oh Scorp, we both know that you would have ran in the other direction if I kissed you first."

Scorpius looked affronted for two seconds then reluctantly agreed, "Yeah sure, whatever you want, you git."

"Whatever I want?" Albus smiled coyly, he leaned back up to Scorpius' lips, "Are you sure?"

The Ravenclaw gulped and nodded, unable to say anything else with Al being so close. Albus licked his lips slowly, tantalisingly. Scorp followed it all with his eyes from behind hooded lids. Al pulled him even closer.

Then darted off and out of the blonde's arms towards the lake. "You fucking tease, Albus Potter!" The youngest Malfoy shouted after him with a goofy grin on his face, unable to stop it from appearing, then chased after him.

Albus twisted around and grinned at him brightly. Scorpius quickly caught up with him and grabbed him around the waist. They fell to the floor laughing, Al on the blonde's lap.

Scorpius suddenly had an idea and started to distract Albus with his lips on his neck. He then slid out his wand from his sleeve and wordlessly cast a spell over his shoulder.

Al never realised the red beanie sliding onto his head.


End file.
